Crippling Night Demon Sect
Pre Novel (Background) The Crippling Night Demon Sect is a sect in the Eastern Sea Region. Though currently in decline, it is considered to have been one of the strongest organizations to ever take root in the Eastern Sea Region, and in particular, the strongest Demon Sect to have existed in the Eastern Sea Region. Before it's decline, it's Sect Head was the strongest individual in the Eastern Sea Region, and even the Four Protectors of the sect were at the level of the heads of other powers in the Eastern sea Region. the comparison has even been made between the current Immortal Execution Archipelago, which is the strongest it has ever been, and the peak of the Crippling Night Demon Sect. The Immortal Execution Archipelago is but a candle compared to the sun at high noon. It is claimed that even though the Crippling Night Demon Sect is in decline, it still possesses enough hidden powers to overthrow the Immortal Execution Archipelago if all of it's branches can once again unite under a single master. Until the head of the sect passed away of old age, no one dared to challenge the Crippling Night Demon Sect for it's position as Overlord of the Eastern Sea Region. Once the sect head passed away, the sect became divided between the four protectors who competed for the vacant sect head position. Although it was widely believed that the deceased head of the sect was the strongest individual of the Eastern Sea Region, in truth he was the second strongest. He was defeated by the Holy Son of the Burning Heaven Church, Huangfu Haoyue, before the Burning Heaven Church departed to the Holy Lands of Martialism. After his defeat, the Crippling Night Demon Sect Head entered closed-door cultivation to attempt a breakthrough, and died as a result of cultivation failure. The cultivation failure itself was a result of the sect head's unsteady mind from being defeated. The cause of death was covered up by the Four Protectors as "death by old age" to preserve the sect's reputation. The Crippling Night Demon Sect has one well known sect stronghold, The Depraved Ravine. The Depraved Ravine is protected by a large scale spirit formation known as the Stone Forest of Death. As the formation's name suggests, many who enter it die. The Stone Forest of Death possesses many dangers to ward off intruders such as trap mechanism, monstrous beasts, and more. The Crippling Night Demon Sect is currently without a single Leader. Instead there are the Four Protectors who have divided the sect at this time. Additionally, each of the Four Protectors has a single disciple which they have focused their attention and resources on. Novel Eastern Sea Region Since he pulled the Demon Sealing Sword and it submitted to him, Chu Feng became the new Sect Head of the Crippling Night Demon Sect. After that he annihilated Immortal Execution Arpichelago and Three Great Monstrous Clans Crippling Night Demon Sect become Overlord of entire Eastern Sea Region. Before he went to the Holy Land of Martialism to find his parents, he transferred the temporary leadership of the sect to his master, Qui Canfeng. Holy Land of Martialism {text} Locations * {text} References Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Sects Category:Eastern Sea Region